


Doubt

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Smut, although it doesn't necessarily incorporate fuckboy!lester, dw i promise this is good, fuckboy!lester au, he was one once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: When people see Dan and Phil holding hands in the hallway, they’re confused to say the least. Especially since Phil has been known to be the type of guy who is only in relationships for sex.... or the fic in which dan is having doubts about starting a new relationship with fuckboy!phil and can’t help but listen to the whispers in hallways and feel insecure about himself





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> proper plot? i don't know her.

When people see Dan and Phil holding hands in the hallway, they’re confused to say the least. Especially since Phil has been known to be the type of guy who is only in relationships for sex. 

 

Phil was the school player, some would even go as far as to call him a fuckboy. He would go after anyone that he thought would be a good fuck, and then once they have sex, he would move on to the next person. So when people see Dan and Phil holding hands in the hallway, they would furrow their eyebrows and whisper to each other, wondering how Phil managed to get into Dan Howell’s pants.

 

Unlike the overconfident demeanour that Phil possesses, Dan is quite the opposite. He hides behind oversized sweaters and usually eats lunch in the library. His nose is always in the book because he figures that the fantasy world is significantly better than his own shitty reality. But the one not-shitty thing that is in his life is Phil Lester. 

 

Dan didn't think that he could ever become friends, let alone _boyfriends_ with a person like Phil. There was a tiny part of him that downright refused to become friends with Phil when they first started talking because he didn’t want to be another one of Phil’s conquests. Despite all of his doubts about Phil, they shared all of the same interests and he slowly began to fall in love with the fuckboy, and he couldn’t find any way to stop himself. 

 

It turned out that Phil felt the same way as Dan, and Phil wanted to try a real relationship with Dan. Dan felt like he said yes too quickly, but it didn’t matter because their first kiss was that same day and Dan felt like he was on a high the whole entire day. 

 

They have now been together for a month and Dan hasn’t had any doubts about Phil cheating on him, or just using him for sex. Phil has done nothing but shower Dan with love and affection, and it’s the best type of reassurance that Dan can ask for. All of this helped him become more confident with coming forward with his relationship with Phil. He finds himself no longer wanting to hide in corners, or avoid eye contact with other people in school. He wants to show everyone that he managed to make Phil Lester a better person, and that he is no longer the fuckboy that people thought he was a month ago. 

 

This all changes when Dan hears the whispering in the hallway.

 

It’s inevitable, the whispering. Dan knows this and he tries to prepare himself for the people who doubted that Phil actually changed.

 

“I heard that the reason why Phil’s going out with Dan is because it was a dare. His friends didn’t think that Phil could actually get someone as shy as Dan,” Dan hears a person whisper.

 

“I heard that Dan is actually really good in bed and Phil wanted to know what it was like,” whispers another person. 

 

Dan squeezes Phil’s hand a little tighter and they walk a little faster, Dan trying his best to block out the gossip lingering the hallways. Phil pulls Dan to the side and takes Dan’s hands in his.

 

“Babe, don’t listen to them. I don’t do that anymore, yeah? I only like you,” Phil says, tilting Dan’s chin up so that their eyes lock. Dan can only pull a smile and nod, his doubts clouding his mind. No matter how much reassurance Phil provides for him, he doesn’t know if he’s able to wholeheartedly believe him. Not yet anyways.

 

“We’ll be okay, Dan,” Phil smiles softly, bringing Dan close for a hug. They pull away when the bell rings, causing Dan to pout. “I’ll see you after class, Bear.”

 

They kiss briefly and Dan wears a fake smile as Phil walks away to ditch class. Dan wishes that people would stop talking about them in school. It only feeds his insecurities about why Phil chose to interact with him in the first place. Maybe the reason why Phil talked to him in the first place was because of a dare. What if Phil never really wanted to date Dan at all? What if this really was just a ploy to get in his pants? He tries to put his attention elsewhere by staring out the window, but his mind can’t help but wander back to the same doubt. 

 

-

 

When Dan gets out of class, his stomach sinks even more. He sees Phil leaning against a locker, talking to Cat, a really pretty girl in their year, and they’re too close for his liking. He frowns and he finds himself hesitating to approach them. He feels like he can hear the whispers around him grow louder, as if they were all taunting him for being so stupid to think that Phil would actually like a guy like him. Dan almost gets away from Phil without being seen until he hears Phil call out his name. Cat stares Dan down and Dan has to put on that fake smile again as he walks towards the two. 

 

“What’s up?” Dan starts, awkwardly shifting his weight, trying his best to maintain his distance from Phil. Phil notices the way Dan is trying to avoid him and furrows his eyebrows. He moves to stand a bit closer to Dan, putting his arm around Dan. Dan doesn’t miss the brief jealousy that flashes on Cat’s face.

 

“I’m fine, babe. Cat was just telling me that our teacher found out that I skipped today, so I have detention after school,” Phil frowns when he sees Dan’s face fall. He’s about to say something when Cat speaks up. 

 

“And I did something bad too today, so I guess I’ll see you in detention, Lester,” Cat winks and waves goodbye, flicking her hair as she walks away. Dan never thought that he would live to see such a typical high school thing. It’s at that moment that it dawns on him that Phil and Cat were going to have detention alone together. Dan chuckles nervously as they both watch Cat walk away. 

 

“Okay, Dan, what’s up?” Phil turns to Dan, worry writing across his face. 

 

“Nothing,” Dan blushes, trying to look away from Phil’s soft blue eyes. He knows that if he looks into them, he won’t be able to stop himself from saying what was truly wrong. 

 

“That’s a lie, babe,” Phil frowns, hands moving to tuck Dan’s fringe behind his ear. “Come on, you can tell me.”

 

Dan sighs and then nods, pulling Phil to the bathroom, not caring that the bell was ringing again. Dan could live with skipping one class and it wouldn’t hurt Phil to miss one more class. 

 

“Dan, now you're really scaring me,” Phil says once they enter the bathroom. 

 

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Dan asks rather bluntly. Phil’s eyes widen with shock before changing into realisation. He knew that people were saying things about them, but he didn’t know that it was affecting Dan so much. 

 

“No, Dan, I’m not,” Phil responds confidently, hands moving to hold Dan’s comfortingly. Dan hesitantly lets Phil take his hands, but his eyes still remain glued to the floor. 

 

“I’m having a hard time believing you,” Dan frowns, “It’s just- I know what you used to be like, and everyone else knows what you used to be like. I just don’t want to be another one of your conquests. I’m sorry.”

 

It’s Phil’s turn to frown, “Hey, no, you don’t need to be sorry. I’m sorry if my actions in the past made you feel insecure. I’m not like that anymore. I don’t want to be because I have you now. I promise, I’m not going out with you because I want to have sex with you, or because I was dared, or because I thought you were good in bed. You looked kind and sweet and I wanted to get to know you, and I am so glad that I did. You’re making me into a better person, and I can’t thank you enough for it. I’ll here for you if you’ll have me.”

 

Dan feels the corners of his lips tilt up, and before he realises it, he’s smiling like an idiot. 

 

“You mean that?” Dan asks, annoyed with himself for even asking that question. 

 

“I do,” Phil smiles back, leaning in, his lips inches away from Dan’s. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Their lips connect when Dan nods, their kiss soft and sweet. They pull away and Phil rests his forehead against Dan’s. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Phil whispers, and they kiss again, this time a bit harder. Dan starts to kiss back with equal energy, and both of the boys move to lean against the wall. Their lips connect and disconnect, and they stay like that for a while. Dan’s back is to the wall, Phil’s body pressing against Dan’s. Phil feels Dan’s length begin to harden against his leg and his hand snakes down to grope it. He feels his heart beat a little faster, louder, hearing it thud in his ears as Dan lets out little whines. He pulls away and asks, “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes,” Dan sighs and moves his hips to grind against Phil’s hand. Phil starts to stroke Dan from outside of his jeans and he starts to kiss Dan’s neck. He feels Dan squirm when he starts to suck on a spot.

 

“More,” Dan moans. Phil moves to kneel in front of Dan, looking up to ask for permission. Dan nods frantically and Phil unzips Dan’s jeans. He slides them down along with his boxers, releasing Dan’s hard cock. He runs his thumb over Dan’s slit to collect the precum that is already bubbling at his tip. Phil uses the precum as a makeshift lube and starts to stroke Dan slowly. Dan’s knees buckle and he feels himself lose control every time Phil runs his palm over the head of his cock. 

 

Phil finds himself being hypnotised by his own movements, his eyes fixating on how beautiful Dan’s cock looks in his grip. He licks his lips, his eyes glazing over with lust as he looks up, silently begging Dan to let him wrap his lips around him. He hears Dan whimper a ‘yes’ and he licks the underside of Dan’s dick, feeling it twitch slightly from the new feeling. He strokes a couple more times before his mouth envelops the head of Dan’s cock, moaning as he welcomes the salty-sweet taste. 

 

His tongue swirls around the slit a couple of times to tease Dan before moving to bob his head. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks a little harder, as he bobs his head a little faster. Dan’s fingers grip onto Phil’s black locks, tugging harder than what Phil anticipated.

 

“C-close,” Dan manages to grit out as he starts to buck into Phil’s mouth. Phil starts to moan around Dan and pulls off to move to Dan’s balls. He starts to suck lightly and Dan lets out a loud, high pitched moan, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom, making both of them suddenly aware that they were in the school bathroom. Phil moves to suck Dan’s length again, relaxing his jaw and allowing Dan to use his mouth to achieve his orgasm. 

 

Phil can feel his own length throbbing in his pants, so he unbuttons his jeans and pulls his cock out too. He starts to stroke himself, loving the feeling of Dan moving in his mouth. He strokes in time of Dan’s thrusts and not wasting any time teasing himself. He starts to twist on the upstroke and his own hips start to buck into his hand as he gets impatient. He moans as he starts to come, his body twitching as he finishes his orgasm. 

 

Dan’s body stills as he releases into Phil’s mouth, his chest heaving as his thrusts slow to a halt as he comes down from his high. Phil comes off of Dan’s cock with a pop and stands back up, his knees aching and his legs feeling like jelly. Their lips connect again, both of them sweaty and dazed from their orgasms.

 

“You’re the best,” Dan says after they pull away. Phil laughs, but is cut off when the bell rings again, signalling that it is the end of the day. Both of their eyes widen and Dan frantically tries to pull his pants up. He ends up tripping on his own jeans, toppling to the floor. Phil can’t help but laugh, clutching his stomach and falling to the floor as he watches Dan struggle to pull his jeans up.

 

“Help me, you spoon! Someone is going to come in here,” Dan scolds, but part of him is holding his laughter back too. 

 

Once Dan finally pulls his jeans up, they both sort out each others hair and exit the bathroom, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Dan thinks that it was pretty obvious what they had done, but he maybe it’s a good thing that it is. 

 

“Babe, I got to go to detention,” Phil reminds Dan as the school hallways start to empty. Dan frowns as he remembers that Phil will be with Cat alone, and he knows that Cat will try to pull something on Phil. 

 

“I don’t want you to,” Dan pouts, pulling Phil in for a hug. 

 

“I kind of have to,” Phil chuckles, pulling away to kiss Dan on the forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll be at your house before you know it. I’ll be okay.”

 

“What about Cat?” Dan hates being that type of person, but he still can’t help but ask. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about, babe. You’re the only one I want, despite who I was before. I only want you,” Phil smiles, causing Dan to smile. 

 

“Fine,” Dan sighs exaggeratedly, making Phil roll his eyes, “I’ll see you at mine later tonight?”

 

“I promise,” Phil says, standing up straight and drawing an ‘X’ on his heart, “I cross my heart.”

 

“You’re so cute,” Dan teases, chuckling as Phil starts to walk to the detention classroom. 

 

“I know, how did you get so lucky?” Phil retorts. 

 

“Hey!”

 

-

 

Dan learned that he shouldn’t care if people were confused as to why he and Phil would hold hands in the hallway. He doesn’t care about the whispers anymore. He doesn’t care about what anyone thinks about them anymore because now he knows better. Dan might have had his doubts about Phil before, but now he knows that Phil has changed for the better, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
